powerrangerscentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Three's a Crowd
Dillon sits in his car trying to get his sister's key to do something with the pocket watch, but it doesn't. Flynn offers to help, but Dillon doesn't want help. Ziggy & Scott have been sent to buy groceries to restock the kitchen. And according to Dr. K's list, everything they need to buy is candy. Two thugs enter the store and try to rob it, but Ziggy & Scott jump in and stop them. As Gem & Gemma were passing by, they saw the fight going on. So they morph & bust the door down in hopes of joining in the fight. This gives the crooks the chance to escape. Thanks to the Green Ranger distracting the criminals, Scott is able to get the jump on them and beat them. At the evil palace, Tenaya 7 has built and equipped herself with an Elector Magnetic Lightning Blaster. She orders Crunch to build an Attack Bot, while she & General Shifter go to test the weapon. The Rangers attempt to combine their three Megazord together to form the SkyRev Megazord. But when Gold & Silver get out of sync with the others, the test fails and future attempts are aborted. Ziggy puts his foot in his mouth when saying that he thinks Dr. K has lost it expecting the Megazords to just combine easily. Crunch sends in his giant Balloon Bot to attack the city. The Rangers respond in their Megazords, but are told to hold back their attacks until Dr. K can analyze the air in the balloons to make sure it is not toxic. But Gold & Silver come in and destroy the bot without waiting. Luckily the air inside the balloons was not toxic. Scott is extremely frustrated and tries to tell Gem & Gemma they can't shoot & ask question later. But the twins still don't get what they did wrong. When the twins get a reading of an energy disturbance in the Wasteland, they again rush out without a plan, and without the other Rangers. Tenaya continues to test her new weapons. When Shifter begins to worry about the Rangers showing up, that's when Tenaya shows him the Textile 3 Attack Bot. When the others try and talk to Dr. K about Gem & Gemma, she soon realizes that her two best friends have probably walked right into a trap. When Gem & Gemma arrive at the location, they are ambushed by Tenaya 7 and her team. Team evil uses divide and conquer to battle the Gold & Silver Rangers. Things only get worse as Tenaya 7 uses her weapon. They try their Mach Megazord, but they get shot down by Tenaya 7, and then wrapped up by the Textile Bot. Before the bot can finish off the twins, the other Rangers arrive in their Megazords. After Venjix learns of an unauthorized attack on the Rangers, he leaves. The Rangers free the Mach Megazord, but they are all still taking a beating from the Textile Bot. On the ground, Shifter & Tenaya are attacked the the sky. But we don't know exactly who attacked them. Venjix arrives in his Attack Ship and attacks the Megazords with the bot. Gold & Silver work in sync with the other Rangers, and together they are successful in combining all three Megazords to form the SkyRev Megazord. The Rangers take the Megazord to the air and fire their combined blast at the Textile Bot & Venjix. The Bot and the Attack Ship are destroyed, but Venjix manages to escape. Venjix says that this body has failed him for the last time. Back at the Rangers base, with another successful mission completed, Dr. K takes life easy and enjoys some candy. At the grocery store, Gem & Gemma, with some help from Flynn, fix the door they tore down. The twins apologize to Scott and promise to work together with the others. Dr. K then alerts them to a new threat. The twins start to rush off, but then join Scott, Summer & Flynn in his vehicle, while Ziggy & Dillon get in Dillon's car. Our heroes then race off to their next fight.